


In the Night

by Rennaren



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Kogami-centric, Pining, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennaren/pseuds/Rennaren
Summary: After contacting Akane a final time before leaving Japan, Kogami hadn't expected their paths would cross again. Years later in SEAUn seeing Akane again had made it even harder to avoid thinking about all he had left behind when he fled Japan. Still as hard as it was Kogami knew that sending her away had been the right thing to do. But even the feeling of loss and longing that followed afterwards wasn't enough to stop him from thinking about her.This story takes place shortly after the events of Psycho Pass: The Movie





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'd first had the idea for this story while watching an episode of Quantum Leap, in which a shorter, duet version of "Somewhere in the Night" by Scott Bakula appeared. Initially I'd intended to write this story in a way that included Akane's perspective as well, using the duet version. However after tracking the song down on youtube I located this [solo version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWSQYE0qjSc) sung by Scott Bakula first, and the story ended up being purely from Kogami's perspective.

The feeling of fingers running through Kogami’s hair drawing it into even sharper spikes pulled Kogami from the depths of slumber. Grumbling lightly at being disturbed Kogami lifted a hand to ward off the source of the sensation. 

“…It’s okay. Go ahead and sleep…” murmured a familiar, soft, feminine voice close to his ear as the slender fingers caressed the side of Kogami’s face before moving down his neck and shoulder to begin drawing lazy patterns on his chest.

“Akane! What are you doing here?” asked Kogami his eyes snapping open in surprise. 

“…Exactly where else would I be?” returned Akane laughing as she shifted to sit up, her fingers continuing their absent exploration of Kogami’s chest as she looked down at him. 

Kogami’s eyes surveyed the unfamiliar room, a fact which admittedly didn’t concern him as much as it probably should have, before returning to settle on Akane once more. From Kogami’s perspective the moonlight was radiating off Akane’s skin making it almost look as if she were glowing. Though it paled in comparison to the warmth and affection that reflected in her eyes, but even that by itself could never match the burning beauty and purity that was Akane.  
Grinning Kogami sat up, wrapping his arms around Akane’s back, sliding his fingers across the smoothness of her skin and up into her hair as he buried his face against her neck, inhaling deeply to take in the scent of her. Pressing a kiss to the join of her neck and shoulder Kogami sighed with contentment allowing his eyes to close once more as he settled back against the sheets pulling Akane down with him. Rolling them onto their sides he shifted to touch his forehead to Akane’s, one hand moving down to rest on her hip.

 

Flinging a hand out across the bed beside where he lay and finding it empty Kogami stirred, his eyes sliding wearily open to move around the room, disappointment shading his features before he pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed as the heat and humidity of SEAUn registered. _…Akane,… I keep having dreams about you…_

Sighing Kogami ran a hand through his hair as he got to his feet, crossing the room to sit in the wide, open frame of the window of his room at the new location of the SEAUn rebel group’s base in an ancient monastery. Putting one foot up on the sill before resting his elbow on his knee as he gazed out across the moonlit landscape Kogami recalled another sleepless, moonlit night at the rebel’s last base, one where Akane had actually been with him in reality rather than simply dreams. Closing his eyes he let out a breath, his head falling back against the cold unyielding stone as he remembered the soft, quiet confidence of her voice as they talked, so different from the youthful uncertainty it had often held so many years before. _She’s changed so much… gotten so much stronger…_

He had known she would, had even said as much to Shion before he had fled the MWPSB, yet it had still stunned him when Akane had responded to his attack when they encountered each other in the abandoned ruin. She had broken his hold with relative ease in spite of their difference in size, retaliating with an attack of her own fighting to penetrate his attempts to defend himself against her, with strength, skill, and competence. Just the thought of it now made his heart beat faster with a sudden surge of adrenaline. 

Realizing that he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep again tonight before he had to be up for the early morning mission he was a part of Kogami stripped out of his shirt. Tossing it back on the bed he began to run through some solo martial arts forms in the space between the window and bed, currently lacking either a sparring partner, training drone or even a simple punching bag. 

As sweat began to bead and run down his torso Kogami remembered a time back at the PSB, just after he had finished sparring with one of the training drones, and looking over at Akane afterwards to find her gaze lingering on his exposed body. Now suddenly the trails of cooling sweat felt heated, as if they were made by a pair of wide caramel brown eyes drifting down him instead, and Kogami’s skin prickled at the sensation. Sinking down to sit on the floor Kogami let his head hang down as he caught his breath. Akane’s eyes too had changed in the years that had passed, though still wide they were no longer innocent, and rather than lingering on the surface Kogami had felt as if she were able to see straight through him and any illusions he might have tried to present as they spoke. On one level he had found it slightly unnerving to find that she saw with eyes that were just as sharp and discerning, if not more so, than his own. On another, Kogami wondered just how much he himself was responsible for the loss of innocence that he had noticed. A feeling of guilt pooled in the pit of his stomach at the thought.  
_…But even now,… they still felt warm when she looked at me…_  
Sudden light filtering in through the window drew Kogami’s attention back to the present. He pushed himself to his feet going to rinse off before dressing for the mission. 

Street scanners had been installed in increasing numbers throughout Shamballa Float, making every supply run inherently dangerous, even with Kogami along to help the rebels avoid being picked up by them. As Kogami wove his way through the crowds back toward the rendezvous point he came to a sudden stop, his eyes widening over the band of cloth that was wrapped around his head and the lower part of his face, as he suddenly caught sight of someone with short brown hair disappearing into the press of people. _…Akane!..._

Feeling as if his heart was trying to explode from his chest, propelling him toward the just vanished vision, Kogami surged forward one hand coming up to pull the fabric away from his mouth as he opened it to call out hoping that she would wait until he was able to reach her and gather her into his arms.  
Already the feather weight of Akane in his arms, recalled from when he had carried her unconscious form to the road at the edge of the hyper oats field, had sprung to Kogami’s mind when his arm was caught forcing him to a stop. Shocked Kogami suppressed the urge to growl and bare his teeth in annoyance at whoever had stopped him as he turned, taking in the concerned expression of one of the rebels who he had obviously passed by without even noticing the man.

“What is it?” hissed the man in a low voice, glancing suspiciously for a moment with narrowed eyes in the direction Kogami had been looking.

“Her! … Didn’t you see-...?” Kogami trailed off as he let his hand fall away from his face, rationality finally catching up to him once more. There was no way that the man would have known what Akane looked like to have noticed her in the first place. Not even considering the near impossibility of Akane’s presence in SEAUn again so soon, much less in the marketplace at the same time and place as Kogami. Shaking his head Kogami pulled his arm free, his eyes downcast as he stepped away. “…I-It’s nothing. …Come on, we need to move.” 

As he made his way through the river of humanity flowing through the marketplace Kogami could feel the man’s eyes fastened on his back with a mix of confusion and unease. But he couldn’t stop himself from continuing to scan the people around him, his eyes moving to linger on each alley they passed, his stride hesitating for a breath each time he thought he caught sight of a petite brown haired woman once more.

During the ride back once the supplies were on board Kogami let his head rest against the vehicle’s closed window, his eyes hooded as he watched the landscape pass by, the rows upon rows of trees doing little to anchor his drifting thoughts. 

Akane’s face, as she had looked when he had hurriedly flagged down one of the vehicles fleeing Rutaganda’s attack on the base, filled his vision. Kogami recalled the way her eyes had dimmed as he pressed a stun grenade into her hand, insisting that she escape and return to Shamballa Float. Near desperation and fear for her safety had flooded him as he had forcefully pushed aside her protests, all but shoving her into the waiting car as he felt the precious seconds slipping past. It was all he could do to resist pulling her tightly to him, instead he had only rested a hand on Akane’s shoulder gripping it just short of too tight as he urged her to come after him again in the future. Prying his fingers open once Akane had agreed, then watching for a moment as she was driven away looking back out of the window at him, had felt like one of the hardest things Kogami had ever done.

The sudden jolt of the vehicle he was in as it came to a stop, followed by the slamming of a door as the driver got out, jarred Kogami from his memories. Closing his eyes for a moment as he sighed regretfully, Kogami undid his seatbelt, reaching out to shove the door beside him open as he slipped out.

Back in his room at the end of the day Kogami lay stretched out on his bed, one arm tucked behind his head, lost in his thoughts. Even after leaving Shamballa Float, throughout the day as he oversaw the offloading of the supplies, made his way through strategy meetings, and helped train new recruits, Kogami had continued to catch glimpses of a slim form with short mushroom shaped brown hair out of the corner of his eye at odd moments.

 _‘Stay away from Tsunemori…’_ the overarching message of the parting words Ginoza had spoken still echoed in Kogami’s head when things got too quiet. He had known when he fled Japan, earlier even, when he had escaped from the MWPSB that there would be no going back, no second chances or forgiveness for what he was about to do. But what Kogami hadn’t expected was just how much he would be haunted by thoughts of what he had left behind. At the time he had imagined he was escaping, heading toward freedom and something better or least nearly as good as what he was leaving behind. Now he was starting to wonder if he had been more vastly mistaken in his actions then than he had realized, and if his ideas of what lay beyond Japan had been unduly colored by the tales he had read in ancient books, and fantasies of the world that existed beyond the reach of the Sybil System. 

Still it was far too late now for him to change what had occurred, even attempting to return now would bring him nothing more than a death sentence. Likely at the hands of Akane or Ginoza, knowing the characteristic cruelty of the System, so instead he would continue fighting and in all probability eventually die out here forgotten and un-mourned. Perhaps it was better that way. That way Akane’s eyes wouldn’t well with tears like those he had heard in her voice and later found appearing in his imagination, as she had called out after him as he ran through the hyper oats field in pursuit of Makishima, when she inevitably heard the news of Kogami’s passing. It wasn’t as if he deserved such things after the betrayal and disappointment he had inflicted anyway.

Even so Kogami couldn’t help but find himself wishing, hoping that, at least once more before the time for his death came, he would have at least one final chance to see Akane again. Maybe this time he would find the opportunity, the courage, to show her in at least some small way how he felt toward her. Though in all honesty it would probably be better if he didn’t, since there was no way that they would ever be allowed to be together, it made little sense to put Akane through more pain than he had already. But if fate was kinder than it had been so far, perhaps just from a distance, he might be allowed a small glimpse of her. 

In the meantime either way Kogami knew, as he slowly relaxed toward sleep, that he would at least still have his dreams. Whenever he closed his eyes it never took long before Akane would appear, throwing her arms around his neck as Kogami lifted her feet from the ground, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, both of them smiling and laughing. Happy. 

Somewhere in the night Kogami would always find Akane. Together they would fill the darkness with the warmth found in each other’s embrace. Heat and passion spilling from beneath rumpled white sheets to push the world outside away for a time before giving way to a feeling of lightness and contentment as they lay close, lost in the joy of having found one another yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter [@RennarenofAO3](https://twitter.com/RennarenofAO3)


End file.
